Plastic Angel
by bunnybityou
Summary: When Crimson , a mentally incompadent teenager moves into Lennox she develops a strange relationship with the punch bag of the ward , Angel.But something doesn't seem right to Crimson's shrink , Miss Doll.


**If you end up liking this story well then...YAY! ^_^ I do not own Sucker punch or any of the character's except Crimson , Hollow , Little Ninja , Madness and : YOU WILL NEED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR A SMALL PART O_O**

A short girl , with a distressed face was walked down the long hall , she watched her surrounding's extremely nurses were holding her limp body straight just so the girl wouldn't make a run for hair was extremely long and was bloody being dragged into Lennox , she had bitten one of the doctors which led to her being half in happy land half in hell girl was dragged to the most darkest part of Lennox , the dangerous ward known to the vegetables as The Pit Of , there wasn't a pit anyway in Lennox except for the one down in the cellar which had been closed since the finding of some patient's body's scattered at the very bottom she then began to pass cell's with names outside of them.

_** Madness , Hollow , Lynn , Angel and finally Crimson**_

The nurses un-locked the door to see a tall woman with pale blonde hair who was dressed in a grey blouse and black trousers she was very skinny but she just smiled to them , they nodded in response and the nurses shut Crimson into the room with the strange woman."Hello , I am Miss Doll.I am the Guardian of this ward , you have three other girl's sharing this ward which you will meet after I explain the way of Lennox , Crimson." Miss Doll sat down on Crimson's bed."Now this will be your room if a lock down occurs meaning that you will be taken here by me if someone in this ward misbehaves in a violent I understand how you feel Crimson because I have been in this situation but if you behave the quicker you will be free of this day you will have a dance class because this is the way we keep the funding of Lennox up by first class will be in ten minutes and I instruct it after the recent decease of our dear will be sharing a giant room with all the girls so I think you should keep good with them all." Miss Doll smiled back "Now I understand that you are disabled so you will be excused from performing out of your choice but you will still have to Asperger's is a great thing , that I understand you will be able to see your parents every other will have free time , which I will be with you for.I will be with you everywhere , I will share the same bedroom's considering I am only twenty five and you are fifteen and your other ward mates are some-what in their twenties and late teens." giggled , "You dont have to call me Miss Doll , everyone in this ward calls me Baby C'mon we need to get you fitted for you dancing clothes.

Baby smiled as her newest little warrior stood tall as she stood as her other students expected her."So girl's what do you think of our new Crimson?" Baby smiled flicking her long blonde hair , "She has a pretty figure." A small girl screamed , her hair was bright blue."Madness, calm yourself."Another girl with short green hair said hugging her softly."Good job let me explain this to you Crimson." Baby smiled the girls lined up , they were all very tall except Madness the small girl with the odd hair and crazy voice."This is Little Ninja." Baby smiled as she grabbed the tall girl with the short , slightly mental green hair."That is Hollow." She smiled as she pointed to a girl standing by the music box , who honestly looked the most normal only nodding her head in a response to a had long brown hair that was slightly curly at the bottom , her eyes were green as there was a small girl who was playing with rubber bands on her wrist , she looked like a boy._Angel._"And that's Angel." Baby doll smiled to herself the girl looked up , her eyes were ice blue but she looked as deadly as the flu."Miss Doll , phone!" A nurse shouted threw the door , "Oh er...Wait for me girl's stay here until I come back then we will go and have fun." Baby said then she raced out the first thing on Crimson's mind was to see Angel , she walked over and looked down at the girl who was playing with her bands."Hi..." Crimson gulped Angel didn't respond then a hand gripped her by the shoulder it was Hollow."It's pointless trying to speak to 's been here for five years and she hasn't said a word to anyone." Hollow laughed , Crimson felt un-easy about Hollow only just by a look visually she was beautiful but in looked up and spat at Hollow "vaffanculo" the girl screamed , Hollow just laughed then she kicked Angel in the and Lynn raced over and they dragged Hollow out to Baby was streaming from the corner of Angel's lip , "Woah , are you okay?" Crimson shrieked as she used her headband to rub away the blood."Sì, sto bene" Angel smiled making more blood drip , she had a beautiful smile."Where are you from?" Crimson smiled trying to warm the boyish looking girl , "Non mi ricordo" Angel returned the smile."Well I'm Crimson." Crimson laughed , Angel rolled her eyes "Lo so, non sono un idiota"She least in her first few hours Crimson had developed a friend.


End file.
